1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to removable devices or accessories for all-terrain vehicles and, more particularly, to an all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of all-terrain vehicles or xe2x80x9cATVsxe2x80x9d has reached an all time high among adolescents as well as adults. While the initial intent of such vehicles was for recreational use, hunters early on recognized that ATVs could be extremely advantageous for traveling into remote, off-road areas where game is typically found. For instance, ATVs greatly decreased the work of having to drag game out of such remote regions.
Also, many hunters take advantage of elevated devices such as tree stands for providing an extended view of the field below as well as to be out of game""s sight. However, while the utility of ATVs for trekking to an fro remote hunting areas has been quickly recognized and enjoyed, standard ATVs have not provided for or been capable of aiding the hunter in transporting climbing aids and similar equipment for ascending into tree stands.
Accordingly, a need has arisen for a removably attachable device for an ATV which supports a traditional aluminum ladder. The development of the all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket fulfills this need.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,297,844 issued in the name of Haustein discloses a cab and hunting stand being attachable to and easily removable from the front and rear racks of an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,696,374 issued in the name of Hale discloses a portable hunting stand adapted to be retrofitted to a three wheeled motorcycle, ATV or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 615,721 issued in the name of Lane discloses a basket which has a lower portion comprising a section of frame which is provided with a protective covering being spark preventative.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,236,062 issued in the name of Laney describes a support rack adapted for mounting to an all-terrain vehicle framework.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,863,173 issued in the name of Bremner describes a vehicular deck attachment and assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,012,545 issued in the name of Faleide discloses a foldable vehicle ladder system for allowing a user to easily view and access the interior portion of a truck box and other equipment.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,642,844 issued in the name of Rectordescribes a tree stand carrier for an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,023 B1 issued in the name of Martin discloses a system and apparatus for converting a trailer to an observation stand.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,839 issued in the name of Stanley discloses a hunter""s stand for securement to the bed of a pick-up truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,691 B1 issued in the name of Ruiz describes a ladder latch system for securing telescoping ladders in the retracted position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,031 issued in the name of Renfro describes a gun and beverage support system for supporting a weapon and a beverage while the hunter is sitting or standing within a tree stand.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing a removably attachable device for an ATV which supports a traditional aluminum ladder in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an attachable ladder support bracket for a standard ATV for supporting a traditional aluminum ladder.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder support bracket designed to be removably attached to both a front and rear ATV horizontal frame member as are associated with a traditional ATV.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a ladder support bracket fabricated of cold rolled, hollow steel tubing.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a main leg member with a curved, lower end which forms a threaded cusp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide V-shaped extension member with a lower end defining complementary threads for threadedly engaging the threaded cusp.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a V-shaped extension member which is available in a plurality of sizes having various lengths.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an upper arm member which extends perpendicularly from the main leg member and bifurcates into two laterally opposed retainment arms.
It is another object of the present invention to provide retainment arms which are mechanically impinged against cross members of the front and rear ATV horizontal frame members.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a support bracket designed so as to accommodate at least two aluminum ladders.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a ladder support bracket designed and configured so as to rest in an angular plane which allows for total ATV tire clearance when tires are facing forward as well as when turned.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, an all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket is provided. The support bracket includes a pair of tubular frame assemblies adapted for removable attachment to a traditional all-terrain vehicle (ATV) to serve as a ladder support means. More specifically, the present invention is designed and configured to be removably attached to both a front and a rear ATV horizontal frame member as are associated with a traditional ATV.
Each tubular frame assembly comprises a main leg member of a generally elongated configuration, fabricated of cold rolled, hollow steel tubing. The main leg member includes a curved, lower end forming a threaded cusp which is designed to threadedly receive a V-shaped extension member.
The V-shaped extension member is fabricated of cold rolled, hollow steel tubing and has a lower end defining complementary threads for threadedly engaging the threaded cusp. The V-shaped extension member is available in a plurality of sizes comprising various lengths, thereby allowing for the all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket to accommodate a load capacity of at least two aluminum ladders.
The tubular frame assembly further includes an upper arm member which extends perpendicularly from the main leg member and bifurcates into two laterally opposed retainment arms in a perpendicular manner so as to generally form a T-shaped member.
The function and method of attachment of the present invention to a traditional ATV is described briefly hereinbelow.
Retainment arms of the upper arm member are directed orthogonally below inner cross members of front ATV horizontal frame member, wherein retainment arms mechanically impinge against inner cross members. The main leg member rests against a vertical member of the front ATV horizontal frame member. Once a desired V-shaped extension member has been selected and threadedly attached to the threaded cusp, a horizontally disposed impingement surface is created for impinging against an aluminum ladder, while the main leg member serves as a firm base upon which forward sidewalls of vertical legs aluminum ladder can be supported, thereby securably supporting the ladder in a restrained manner for transport.
The aforementioned procedure regarding temporary attachment of the all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket to the front ATV horizontal frame member is applied in the same manner with respect to temporary attachment of the all-terrain vehicle ladder support bracket to the rear ATV horizontal frame member.
The rear ATV horizontal frame member defines a generally rectangularly-shaped support member which has a plurality of cross members integrally connected therebetween. The cross members function as brace members in the same respect as inner cross members of the front ATV horizontal frame member function.
The use of the present invention allows a standard ATV to be adapted to support a traditional aluminum ladder in a manner which is quick, easy, and efficient.